Harry Potter and the Spy Masters
by michaelc100
Summary: What if, after the end of fifth year, Harry told Dumbledore where to stick his prophecy and decided to leave society and the school behind?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Spy Masters

By Michaelc

Summary

What if, after the end of fifth year, Harry told Dumbledore where to stick his prophecy and decided to leave society and the school behind?

Prologue

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Last week in your office, you swore to tell me everything and be completely honest with me, to uncover every withheld piece of information that I should have been told in the past._

_I believed this and decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself, especially since you had stuck up for me on many occasions._

_However, this morning, Gringotts sent a representative to Privet Drive to speak to me in regards to my family accounts._

_I discovered that much information had been withheld by yourself, information which was supposed to have been told to me after I had turned eleven._

_Yet Professor, I am nearly sixteen years old and still have to be told._

_The representative brought much information for me to read and I discovered some rather interesting information from within its folds._

_I have found fifteen withdrawals from my family accounts for the sum of two million galleons, all done by a Professor Albus Dumbledore._

_I have been racking my brain for the better part of a day trying to recall if my family had ever given you permission to withdraw money from their vaults if they had died._

_Sadly, since they are dead, I could not make a decision for my parents. However, I was informed of my parents will, which quite clearly stated that if they died, no money was to be withdrawn and was all to be kept for their son – me._

_I have already informed Gringotts of this theft and they have subsequently reimbursed me for the money that was taken, along with interest – money which I believe they are planning on charging to the person who made the illegal withdrawals, before passing on the information to the head of magical law enforcement for a criminal prosecution._

_Now I know that you are intelligent Professor and have already figured out what is likely to happen and are wondering why on earth I am telling you all this._

_Well it is simple. There are already fifteen Aurors standing outside your office door, the wards have been blocked and other ones put up so that you can not floo out, use a portkey nor apparate._

_They are here to arrest you, Professor._

_Oh yes, one more thing before they knock on the door, I have something important to tell you._

_I trusted you. I believed in you. I willingly went through hell and back to be on the side of light and to be at Hogwarts. But you have destroyed all of that so now I want you to stick your prophecy up your wrinkled aged ass and go fuck yourself because I don't care any more and I am going to leave._

_It's been one lie or omission after another from you professor and lets just say that in the cold light of day, a few decisions have been rather suspect as well._

_Good Bye Professor_

_Lord-Barron Harry Potter-Black_

Professor Dumbledore, who was now chalk white and shaking with fear, stood from his desk and slowly walked to the door of his office. He slowly opened the door and saw thirteen men in grey cloaks with hoods up standing there in a semi-circle, all with their wands out and pointing at the open doorway.

Suddenly, a red beam left one of the wands and hit the headmaster before he had time to respond and fell to the floor unconscious...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A new life in the sun

Harry leaned back in his chair. He had just finished his letter to Professor Dumbledore and had coordinated his efforts with Amelia Bones in Magical Law Enforcement so that he could not run, yet still allowed him to be yelled at through a letter.

But now, he needed to decide what to do with himself. He didn't know whether he wanted to return to Hogwarts, or even if he would be welcomed by everyone there once they found out about Harry's involvement in Dumbledore's arrest – something which would hit the newspapers pretty quickly.

However, it was not like Harry did not want to see Dumbledore punished for his actions. It wasn't like the Professor had committed a small offence – stealing a fortune of thirty million galleons is something pretty big, and that was before they were linked to the different charges of abuses of power that had also been placed against the headmaster. This was mainly because of Dumbledore's defiance of the will of Harry's parents which had stated that Harry must never be placed with the Dursley's, regardless of the benefits in regards to blood magic, and must be placed in a suitable Wizarding household where he would be loved and looked after. The will had also made a list of twenty families that were willing to look after Harry if he were to become an orphan.

Harry had wept when he had read the will of his parents, thinking of the different life that he could have had and the life that he had been forced to live through, courtesy of the headmaster of the school that he attended.

Once Harry had read through the will and saw all of the discrepancies that existed within his vaults, Harry decided to get back at the headmaster and show him that even though he was well respected, he could not be above the law.

Harry slowly made up his mind and decided that he needed some time to himself and have a fresh start. He knew that he had more than enough money in his vaults to last a few dozen lifetimes so could easily start a new life somewhere fresh. But with all of the options, Harry was having a difficult time deciding what to do and where to go.

It wasn't like he was going to abandon everyone, but he did not know who to trust any more. Were the Weasley's receiving money from Dumbledore to befriend Harry? Was Hermione promised his family library? Were his friends truly his friends or were they just pawns and spies for a demented old man who wanted to throw him to the wolves and make himself look like the biggest thing since Merlin.

Harry needed to get away, somewhere, somehow, but didn't know what to do.

Luckily for Harry, the Goblin had also enacted Sirius' will which made Harry a Baron, head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, which also emancipated Harry as a legal adult. This would allow Harry to move and to do anything he like, well within the confines of the law of course. This emancipation also activated Harry's parents full wishes which gave Harry full access to his inheritance.

Even though Harry would gladly give everything up to have his parents and Sirius back, he knew that there was no way for that to happen so Harry grudgingly signed the paperwork which would complete everything and accepted the new vault keys from the disguised goblin before discussing law suits with him.

And now, Harry sat here alone deciding what to do for the future.

Slowly, Harry thought and thought, not being able to decide what to do with his future. He knew that there was plenty of hate mail on its way for what he had just done to the headmaster but it could not be helped.

Harry stared at his desk, thinking hard about his future when an charcoal owl flew in through the window and landed in front of Harry on his desk.

The owl stuck out its leg and Harry noticed a letter attached there.

Harry untied the letter and unrolled it before reading it.

The owl quickly took off as Harry unrolled the letter, and it flew out of the window effortlessly, not looking back..

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_My name is Eric Swift and I represent the Pacific Rim Ministry of Magic and I am aware of the impending legal action against Professor Dumbledore. I am also aware of the popularity of him in Britain and I can theorise exactly how the public is going to react when they find out what has happened._

_This is why I am writing this letter to you. I am aware (through your own ministry of magic's careers department) that you have aspirations of becoming an Auror in the future and I would like to make you a unique offer._

_I would like you to come and work with the Pacific Rim Ministry and complete your education here, while combining it with Auror training. All this education and training will be mainly practical in nature with all the reading and research being done during off and office hours and the rest of your time being spent as an active Auror trainee._

_With all of this active experience, training can be expected to be completed within the year and would also comprise of your NEWT examinations (which would be joined with your Auror exams) and jointly marked and assessed, which means that you take less exams and finish a year earlier than everyone else within Hogwarts and also become a qualified Auror (if you pass)._

_This is rarely offered to anyone outside the Pacific Rim Ministry schools as we rarely have any interaction with other schools outside of the area, however one of our ambassadors was reviewing the career information for your year group at Hogwarts along with grades and histories and found your record to be quite exemplary and quite the person we wish to have as a member of the team._

_You will be exempt from all under age magic and you will be taught many age restricted (and other restricted things that are not open to the public) such as Apparition and portkey creation._

_This offer is this:_

_Full training within the ministry for your NEWT examinations in the courses you would have to choose to become an Auror_

_Full practical training to become an Auror_

_Examinations to take place next July for all NEWT courses and Auror courses._

_We have a high pass rate for this type of training as it is popular within the Pacific Rim as we accept several students per year on this program and it is rare that a student fails._

_This offer is open for seven days. If you accept, then place your wand to this parchment and say your full name followed by the word accepts and we will send a representative to collect you forty eight hours after you accepts._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Eric Swift_

Harry re-read through the letter many times over the course of an hour before finally making his decision.

Harry slowly picked up his wand from his bedside table, placed it to the parchment and said aloud "Harry Potter Accepts." before putting his wand down on the desk and beginning to pack up all of his belongings...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Training

Harry made his way through the streets of Tokyo towards the Ministry of Magic building. He had been living in Tokyo for nearly seven weeks after spending nearly a week in Sydney doing induction examinations to show that he could actually make the grade.

Since then, Harry had spent his time learning real advanced magic at not only NEWT level but also at Auror level. Harry loved the training that he was receiving. Harry had found it stimulating, even though much of it was very difficult to master. However, Harry put every effort into the training that he was receiving, wanting to become an Auror at the end of it all.

Harry had spent the first week of training in Tokyo learning to Apparate as well as reviewing all of the spells that he should have learned up to fifth year and making sure that he could perform them all flawlessly and first time, every time.

This had been done, it was explained to Harry, to make sure that he knew all of the basics to that he could learn all of the more advanced material otherwise there was no point in learning it all. Harry learned all of the material quickly and trained with it relentlessly.

Even though Harry really enjoyed all of the training and the material, there was something that was constantly bothering him.

It was what had been left back in Britain.

Harry had lost almost everything in Britain in regards to family and friends. Soon after Harry had left, Madam Bones investigation into Professor Dumbledore had showed that he had used much of the money that had been stolen from Harry (but Harry had gotten back from Gringotts who sued Dumbledore for the money) to fund the Order of the Phoenix as well as pay the Weasley's and Hermione Granger to spy on Harry and to make him feel loved. Dumbledore had even given Hermione the entire Potter library (which was quickly confiscated and returned to Harry's vault) as part of the deal.

During the investigation, only Ginny, Charlie and the Twins were on Harry's side and all had left their family behind, refusing to call themselves Weasley's any longer. None of them had ever known about what their parents and Dumbledore were doing with Harry and refused to allow it to happen and left the family when Molly had refused to change her ways.

It had even been discovered that Bill had been using his own influence within the bank to get hold of Harry's money for Professor Dumbledore by bribing the goblins to allow the transfers. This had forced the goblin community to try the goblins that had been bribed and execute them, as well as sack Bill from the bank. But that was not all. All of the information was passed to Madam Bones as well who had filed charged against Bill.

However, Harry had found himself with a new life in the far east and receiving all of the training that he had wanted so decided not to return to his homeland, something which could be a good thing if the reports were anything to go by.

The Daily Prophet had ran many scathing articles in regards to Dumbledore and his manipulations, but also put Harry very much in the frame as reporting it all. This had almost caused a riot until they found out that Harry was now living abroad.

This had caused many outbursts within Britain, mainly due to the unknown facts published by the Daily Prophet that told everyone of Wizarding Britain that Harry was the Chosen One, the one who was destined to defeat the evil dark lord. This was because the articles had portrayed Harry in a way that it seemed that Harry was abandoning Britain to its fate – something which had caused many outbursts within Britain.

Harry's new trainers had thought ahead and set up a special postal area for all of Harry's mail as there was quite a bit of it. Harry was still receiving quite a bit of news from the Law Enforcement office in regards to the investigations that were still ongoing as well as from Gringotts who were doing a full audit of not only Harry's accounts but also every other account within Gringotts worldwide to see if any other illegal activities were taking place.

Harry had helped them out as much as he could by providing memories of his visits to the bank to show exactly what money he had taken out personally as well as what others had said in regards to his banking, something which might be useful in proving illegal activities.

Harry arrived at the large and imposing building which was located at one end of a Wizarding shopping centre, much like Diagon Alley but many times larger and contained dozens more of shops than the London alley did, something which Harry found enjoyable as he could spend hours wandering through the shops on a day off and still not go round all the shops as well as discover many new products on the market to buy.

Harry made his way inside and passed through security in a matter of moments, after showing his badge at the security officers who let him pass without interference. What Harry did not know was that they were slightly awe struck as well as nervous with Harry.

_Flashback_

_It all started three weeks prior. Harry had been shopping through the centre looking for some new clothes when he heard a dozen pops outside._

_Harry had thought it odd that they had Apparated by the shop when it was a custom to Apparate at one end of the alley where there was a predetermined area._

_Harry looked up from the products that he was looking at and looked out of the store window to see eight Death Eaters walking towards the door, wands out ready for the attack._

_Harry quickly sprang into action drawing his wand. He yelled at the other shoppers to get out of the building through the floo and told the shop keeper to floo the Auror office before escaping herself. Harry quickly ran towards the door to head off the death eaters._

_Harry arrived when the first death eater had blew open the door with a reductor curse, causing it to fall to the ground in rubble._

_Harry didn't wait for them to cast a curse and fired off his own specially designed stunning curse that passed through any shield._

_Harry had developed the curse after a few days when he was reviewing tactics with a master and broached the idea of using a special stunner that passed through any shield and where its curse and counter-curse were protected by the Magical Law Enforcement._

_Harry fired the curse off many times hitting death eater after death eater. The remaining four death eaters dove for cover when they saw that the normal shields were not working._

_Harry dashed over to the doorway and quickly removed four marbled from a pouch on his belt and created four portkeys to the holding areas within the ministry and quickly threw them onto the stunned death eaters before seeing where the other four were hiding._

_Harry knew that he needed to get them so that they did not get word back to their master and quickly started firing powerful destructive curses at them, trying to draw them out from their hiding places._

_Slowly, their hiding places started crumbling and the death eaters quickly scrambled for new hideouts only to be quickly stunned by Harry._

_Soon enough, all eight death eaters had been caught and were out cold. Harry didn't waste much time in creating four additional portkeys to transport them away._

_Moments after their disappearance, two dozen Japanese Aurors in full combat gear came running down the alley, wands at the ready, prepared to fight._

"_Hold your fire," Harry yelled at them as they swamped the area._

"_Potter, what is happening here?" The Major yelled, scanning the area for enemy._

"_Eight British death eaters Apparated outside. They blasted the door off the shop. I stunned them all with the new stunner that I worked on before portkeying them to the ministry. The remaining four were portkeyed only a few moments before you arrived sir," Harry reported._

_The Major nodded at the facts before turning to the other Aurors. "Captain Evans, use your team to collect witness statements. Lieutenant, take your team back to the ministry to take statements off all the witnesses that we have there and Captain Lucas your team is responsible for looking after the death eaters that Potter transported to holding cells. Dismissed."_

End flashback

That was the day that Harry actually made a name for himself within the department. Many there, especially the officers, thought that Harry was there because of his fame and would not last long. Many had even tried to disrupt and destroy his training efforts so that the trainers would get rid of Harry but somehow, Harry managed to prevail and actually manage to get extremely high marks.

Most, especially the death eater incident accepted Harry as part of the team, one who had proven himself and one who could look after his own back. This of course not true of everyone as many of the older Aurors were still short with Harry, many of them convinced that it was either a set up or sheer dumb luck.

Harry, meanwhile, headed into the main lift within the ministry building and headed towards his floor where the Magical Law Enforcement for the Pacific islands were located.

Many centuries ago when the ministry in the area was formed, it was decided that it was easier to have one single ministry for the islands in the far east for islands including Japan, New Zealand and Australia and ever since it has worked very well, and has allowed a large amount of international friendship to form as a result.

Harry arrived at the office. He knew that today was a big day as it would outline all of the training that was required for him to have that would cover NEWT level and Auror level education.

Once Harry arrived, he noticed that there were hardly anyone in the office at the moment, which was kind of unusual for eight in the morning as it was the usual time when the most number of people were actually in as it was a general shift change.

Harry quickly headed over towards the commanders office for his meeting and to raise the issue of hardly anyone in.

Harry knocked on the door and entered when he heard the command to.

"Sir, have you noticed how quiet it is out there?" Harry asks of his boss when he enters.

"I have, most of them are on a field training exersise and were told to meet up at a specific rendezvous point. No point letting our forces get lax," the commander replied.

"Understood," Harry said, "However, I believe that you needed to speak to me in regards to my training schedule?"

"Yes I did Potter," the commander confirmed, "However we are going to be coupling it with a little adventure for you with one of our war mages from the Department of Intelligence here who will be taking you back in time by three years to train you up to not only our standard but theirs also. Your testing has shown that you have more than enough ability to make all the grades and can easily be the best."

"War mage? Time travel? Sounds kinda busy to say the least, not to mention long term and three years is most definitely long term," Harry said.

"It will actually be four. We can use a year out of normal time as well so that nobody notices you suddenly having all of these abilities. They will simply assume that you learned it all in a year. This means that at the moment, you are here in my office as well as in a secret location conducting your final year of training," The commander said.

"Unless of course I were to say no, that would just destroy the paradox," Harry said, thinking of the alternatives to the time travel scenario.

"Who says that you're going to say no?" the commander asks with a smirk.

"Who indeed," Harry concurs, "So in honour of paradoxical confusion, when do we begin?"

"As soon as we meet your future trainer for the four year assignment and make sure that you like him enough to work with him, at least for the first three years as there is no way to travel forwards in time and there's no way we would said you back for another stint."

"Fine with me," Harry says going along with his commander.

"Right then, lets get down to the department of Intelligence and get started with all this," The commander says standing up from behind his desk.

Harry quickly follows suit and within moments they are walking briskly down the corridor towards the lifts which take them at speed to the most secret of basement levels.

The pair arrived at the secret department within a matter of minutes and soon found themselves face to face with a tall, slender man wearing a full length grey robe and concealment hood which hid all of his features. Harry was only able to tell that this person was a man because of the hands of the person as well as his height.

The mage showed the pair to a meeting room where they met the head of department who briefed Harry on the training mission that he would undertake as well as the many temporal laws that were in place to protect the time line and that the department would monitor them in whatever time they were in to make sure that their behaviour would not affect history in any way.

"Right then Mr Potter," The head of department of Intelligence said, "I want you to pack up all of your belongings at your flat and grab all of your training equipment, manuals etc. and report back here in three hours. Do not cancel the lease on your flat as your future self will be moving in after you leave. Don't worry about hiding your key anywhere, just keep it on your person then you should be aright."

"Yes Sir," Harry said formally before saluting his commanding officer as required (well around others anyway as per the commanders instructions since he hated being saluted when no-one else was in the room apart from himself and the other person) before briskly leaving to pack.

THREE HOURS LATER

Harry quickly returned to the ministry building and headed back to the department of Intelligence where he presumed the head of department and the as yet unknown mage were waiting.

Harry arrived and he headed towards the meeting room that he was in before and received the briefing on what he would be trained it. It was an extensive list and Harry knew that he would have very long days for a very long time, but it wasn't as though he could go out anywhere or date anyone, especially since he was travelling into the past by three years – where he would only be approaching his thirteenth birthday, before he even started thinking about girls.

In the meeting room, the mage who had greeted them earlier was waiting for him there and beckoned Harry inside once he was spotted.

"Right Mr Potter, I believe we should have a chat first, get to know each other and make sure that we can actually work together or if we might need to choose another war mage to work with you throughout the duration," the mage explained.

"That would be a good thing to do," Harry said taking a seat opposite his potential trainer.

An hour and a half later, Harry and the newly introduced war mage (Andrew Connor) left the meeting room and headed to the office of the head of the Department of Intelligence.

"Now that you want to go on the training," Andrew says as they continued down a corridor, "There's no time to waste."

"But most of the training is done in the past anyway," Harry says in response.

"True but the sooner we get there, the sooner we are back," Andrew replies as they arrive at a door.

Andrew knocks twice and opens the door.

"Sir, we are ready to go," Andrew says formally to the head of department.

"Right then," He says with a smile, "Head over to the time room and get going. I expect a progress report in twenty minutes."

"Yes Sir," Andrew replies before leaving with Harry and heading to a different section of the department.

After several twists and turns and many bland corridors, they arrived at a large glass door which opened automatically as they approached.

Harry and Andrew entered and were immediately entered and were approached by a tall blonde woman who smiled at Andrew.

"What can I do you for?" She asks.

"We have new orders," Andrew says pulling a piece of paper out of his robes.

The woman skimmed through the paper and beckoned the pair to follow her into the next room.

"Sure this is correct?" she asks in the next room.

"Yeah, three whole years," Andrew says.

"Long time isn't it?" She asks.

"Yeah but its worth it," Andrew says, "Can we get going? We don't really want to have to go back further."

"Sure," She says, keying the information into an arch way which turned luminescent.

"Give it a minute then you can walk through," She says after finishing.

"Ok, give us a signal," Andrew says while checking all of his pockets for his belongings.

"Three... Two... One... Now..." The unknown woman says.

"Thanks," Andrew says before stepping through with Harry following, after of course checking his own pockets for all of his belongings which were still in place...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Returning to the present

Author Note: Yes I know that many of you wanted to see what Harry had learned while in the past but for now, I am keeping quite a bit of it a secret so that it can be shown later on when needed.

Three long years had passed for Harry and he was now at the time when he had travelled into the past.

During the time, Harry had been training for fourteen hours a day, seven days a week for the entire time that he had been away. It wasn't as though he could go out anywhere or go and see his friends since he was in the past, but at least he could do one thing useful and that was to train relentlessly. At least then he got something good out of it.

Harry was glad that most of his training was out of the way and was now nearing his goal of becoming a war mage – someone who could easily outstrip a team of Aurors and was something that Harry had not only the power to do but also had the inclination, not that he wanted to go defeating teams of Aurors on a whim, but felt that the training would be useful if he ever returned to England to face his destiny, something he wasn't so keen to do at the moment.

Harry and Andrew made their way to Harry's flat that the Harry from the past had just left. When there, they would unpack their belongings before heading over to the meeting that they had scheduled with the head of department within the department of intelligence.

Harry an Andrew trudged the unfamiliar back streets to Harry's flat, being careful not to encounter the Harry from the past (as there was still a short amount of time before he left).

Harry and Andrew neared the block of apartments that Harry lived in and observed as the past Harry walked out of the apartment and towards the main street. They waited for several minutes before heading into the apartment.

It was exactly how Harry remembered it. However, considering he had literally only just walked out, then nothing really could have changed in the few minutes that the place had been empty.

"Right, its an hour until our meeting with the department of intelligence. Lets get our main gear organised, but leave the packing until afterwards," Andrew says as he emptied the shrunken trunks out of his pockets, causing Harry to look at him with scepticism. "The head of department often can spring many surprises onto us, such as unexpected missions. Now since you have just completed three years worth of training and can probably take on the best of the best in the dark world, then he can easily spring something nasty on you."

Harry made a sour face as the words that Andrew had spoken sunk in. "That means that there could be a high chance that I could be ordered back to England to deal with their dark problem."

"Correct. In fact, I would be surprised if he did not order it, it would seem like something that he would easily do, not only to help the light side prevail with little loss of life, but also to get huge favours from the entire ministry of magic in Britain," Andrew explains, "Many governments do work like this, trading favours with each other to help with different things at different times. The head of department is using the current crisis there to his own advantage."

"Not something I would like to do though," Harry complained.

"True," Andrew compromises, "But you do owe the DOI a big favour as well as out Auror division, neither of them had to take you in since you were a foreign national as well as only educated to OWL standard, they want their favour returned, even if you tell them where to stick the job at the end of it. At least you would be qualified to work in either department back home as either a war mage in your department of mysteries or an Auror in the law enforcement, at least you would make the record books over there as being the youngest."

"Not too comforting with the way the government is over there. Hey, if I were ordered over there, who would I have to answer to?"

"You are currently in the employ of the ministry of the Pacific Rim. Therefore, you would follow our orders. Sometimes, over there, if there is a crisis and a call goes out for all Aurors to go to the law enforcement, then you would have to reply just as any local Auror, but otherwise you would follow our orders and not theirs," Andrew explains.

Harry looks at his watch (issued during training) and notices that his past self has just time travelled. "Shall we get to the office Andrew? The meeting isn't too far away now."

"Sure thing," Andrew says, looking at his own watch.

Andrew and Harry headed out of the apartment, dressed in standard Department of Intelligence gear, which included a long grey cloak with a grey hood which covered their faces. It also had a spell on it so that they had perfect vision, could allow some people to see them while everyone else couldn't and refused to be removed by anyone who was not a member of the department of intelligence.

They quickly followed the main route to the ministry of magic which was via the main shopping precinct within the town. They were about half way up the precinct when there was a series of pops behind them.

Both Harry and Andrew withdrew their wands from their holders and spun around within a moment and brought up their wands to chest height, a spell ready to be cast wordlessly at their opponents within an instant.

Standing in front of them was something that Harry was hoping to avoid. Death Eaters. Not only that – twelve of them.

"Freeze," Harry yelled at the group, "You are all under arrest."

All twelve death eaters turned to stare at Harry and Andrew, whose identities were hidden by their grey cloaks.

"Or what? You'll jelly legs us?" A baby voice sounded from under one of the masks.

Harry felt his anger flare at the death eater. He knew exactly who it was under the mask. Harry pointed his wand at the death eater who spoke and cast a cutting curse at her throat which she dodged, but the death eater behind her did not, causing him to loose his head quite literally before falling to the ground with a splat.

The rest of the death eaters looked on in anger and disgust that this unknown man would do something like this to a death eater. They all raised their wands simultaneously and began casting spells towards Harry and Andrew, many of them either unforgivable or dark in nature.

Andrew and Harry quickly dived out of the way of the many curses before returning fire with their own lethal curses. Everyone who had been in the shopping area all dove for cover the moment that the disturbance had started, knowing that when members of the department of intelligence were after a group of people, spells often went flying.

Spells were thrown back and forth between the two groups for what seemed like hours when the last death eater was taken down with a killing curse from Andrew. Both Harry and Andrew were exhausted beyond belief but carried on with their duty.

Andrew and Harry went to each death eater in turn, seeing if Harry recognised any of them before turning them into a portkey to transport them (regardless of whether they were dead or unconscious) to the department of intelligence holding cells.

Harry finally stood up straight and stretched, many bones cracking an muscles stretching back to normal before looking at his watch. "Ah damn, we're late for that meeting," Harry said in a sad voice.

Andrew looked up at Harry, disbelief on his face. Several seconds, he started laughing and laughing hard. So hard in fact that he had to lean on a nearby wall to stop from falling over.

"What?" Harry asks, "What is so funny?"

"You! 'late for that meeting' we've just had a huge battle and that's what you come out with – unbelievable," Andrew gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Well technically, we did arrange the meeting three years ago, we could of at least called ahead to tell them we would be late, especially with my bad luck for attracting attention," Harry explained.

"True," Andrew said seriously while nodding, before a grin appeared on his face, "But now we should get to the ministry and show the head of department out prize."

"What do you think he will do with them?" Harry asks as they approach the ministry building.

"He will hand them over to the British ministry to be dealt with. Saves our government having to deal with them long term. If they had committed more crimes here then we would deal with them but as it stands, we can wave it and send them back since they will be convicted of much worse back there," Andrew explains as the pair head into a lift.

"You mean to tell me that this government doesn't have enough? Doesn't the crime of attempted murder sound like enough?" Harry asked, barely restraining his anger.

"That would mean having to go public with the department an our identities, also go with the fact that you were the one who fired the first shot and not them, they would white wash us through the courts and it's not worth all of the hassle that we would get back for convicting them," Andrew argued.

"Damn it," Harry said with frustration just before the lift stopped at their floor.

The pair quickly exited the lift and headed down the corridor to where their meeting was going to take place.

They stopped in front of a door. Harry recognised it as the same door as he had went through to see the head of department just before he was transported back three years.

Andrew knocked on the door and waited for several seconds before a muffled voice told them to enter. He opened the door and stepped in, Andrew following behind.

Sitting behind the desk was the head of the department of intelligence. Harry looked at him and thought that the man looked exactly the same as when he had last saw him, before remembering that it was the same day that he was transported back three years so nothing could have changed.

"Ah Harry, Andrew, I was wondering when you two would show up. You two wouldn't know anything about the dozen death eaters transported to our holding cells would you?" The man asked as the pair sat down in front of the desk.

"Actually we do," Andrew stated, "We encountered them in the shopping precinct up the road when we were heading to this meeting and took them out."

"Some of them are dead, two due to a nasty decapitation," the man pointed out.

"Ah yes, that was Harry, took one out with the first spell of the battle too," Andrew replied, not wanting to be blamed.

The department head looked at Harry sharply. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't arrest you Mr Potter."

"She is a convicted death eater currently on the loose from the British Ministry of Magic. According to Provision 15 of the Nagasaki Treaty with the British Ministry of Magic, we, as members of the Pacific Rim Law Enforcement are allowed to use any means at our disposal, at our discretion, to capture these dangerous fugitives who are known to be wanted for many crimes in Britain," Harry said confidently, causing the head of department to relax.

"Looks like training was completed successfully then since you can recite laws perfectly," the man said.

Harry nodded at the man but didn't add anything.

"That means that you can head onto your last part of training – being in the field. Now since we have had this little visit by these death eaters, who appeared to be looking for you, we are going to send you on a lovely mission – to head back to England and deal with them there," the man ordered, "We don't really want them screwing up our nation nor killing any locals so we are sending you to the heart of the problem to deal with it. You have already shown that you attract death eaters like shit does flies. There are already two British Aurors on their way to deal with the captors and to take them back to blighty. You will head back with them Harry and work closely with those two."

"What are the two Auror's names?" Harry asks reasonably, not wanting to work with a loon.

"Their head of law enforcement called them Tonks and Shacklebolt. They should be here in ten minutes via a portkey," the boss replied.

"Oh Shit," Harry says clearly and loudly, "How can I work closely with them when they are closely associated with Dumbledore and may be connected with the investigation over in Britain?"

"Madam Bones told me to tell you that they have already been cleared. All their activities have been by the book and they have done everything within their power so you will be safe with them. Now did you happen to recognise any of the death eaters from previous encounters?"

"Yeah, four of them," Harry replies, going with the flow, "Lucius Malfoy and the three LeStranges. None of them survived and were the only ones killed during the battle and all were escapee's."

"OK, now why don't the pair of you head to the break room until the British Aurors arrive? Then we can do a full debriefing of you two and it will save you repeating yourselves when they arrive."

"Yes Sir," Harry and Andrew replied at the same time before heading out of the room and to the recreation room down the hall, which was currently empty to wait for the arrival of the two Aurors from Britain.


End file.
